


Mane of Fire, Eyes of Amber, Sword of Alabaster.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [44]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders as Paranoia, M/M, Magic, Roman likes virgil, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil has wings, Wing Binding, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Sequel to Heart of Glass, Wings of Fulgurite, Tightrope of Lighting.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Mane of Fire, Eyes of Amber, Sword of Alabaster.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a fanart that I wrote fanfic to. [Here is the fanart.](https://what-is-love-babey-dont-hurt-me.tumblr.com/post/627535814854901760/the-little-stormcloud-always-thinking-in-the%20drawing)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> -ky

Roman gently runs a hand through Paranoia’s healing feathers, slowly spreading the salve. The Dark one has said little in the weeks that he has been here and eventually Patton and Logan had left Roman to care for their guest.

It’s clear that Paranoia doesn’t belong here, after all he represents fear, while the Light ones represent Love, Knowledge and Hope.

That doesn’t stop Roman though. 

Paranoia lets out a quiet hiss of pain as Roman’s fingers hit an open sore where a fulgurite feather is pushing through.

“I’m sorry.” He murmurs and the other shrugs.

“It’s fine.”

It doesn’t seem that way to Roman. He wants to scoop up the god and hold him close, promising love and protection. He notices the way that Paranoia tenses when the other Dark ones are brought up and for the first time in Roman’s long existence…

He fears.

He fears of what will happen when Paranoia is strong enough to fly again. He fears that the god made of glass and wings will run, run like how he does when he dances across the lightning, never seeming content.

Roman finishes rubbing the healing salve in the wings and he stands to leave.

“Roman?” Paranoia’s voice is small, but he still turns to the other.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

…

Roman swings his sword above his head, the blade flashing as he brings it down, Logan barely countering the attack with his daisho blades.

The pair spar often, whether it be with words or weapons and Roman finds it exhilarating when he wins, which happens most of the time, unless Logan is lucky. Today is one of those days and Logan locks his blades together, catching Roman off guard and his sword goes skittering away.

“I win.” Logan says evenly. Roman nods.

“Fair.”

“We need to discuss the Dark one.” 

Roman holds back a sigh. “Lo, let him heal, his wings won’t be ready for another season at least.”

“Yes, so you should tell your brother that Virgil will not be returning. It’d be a mess if another fell down here.” Logan sheaths his weapons and picks up Roman’s sword. “I advise caution among them.”

Roman looks up at the sky. “I can’t promise that.”

“You have to, otherwise I will go.” Logan passes Roman his sword. “And you remember what happened last time I went.”

…

Roman wants to scream. He wants to let his god of a voice rip out of him and claw at his fears. He wants to take the Dark ones and fight them, for he is the god of Love and Passion and what his opposites have done is horrifying.

It’d be futile though, for he cannot exist without them and vice versa.

…

Virgil can feel that his wings are healed. It’s been months since the initial accident that sent him falling to the Light ones, but now he stands in the grass, letting the warm sun heat up the feathers.

Roman is somewhere nearby, he can tell. The amber eyed god seems reluctant to let him leave, but Virgil can feel the tugging in his being, that pulls him back to a place he has no desire to return to. If it were up to him, he’d stay here, with the gods that nursed him back to health.

Virgil turns to see that Roman is standing a few feet away, a mournful look on his face.

“You are leaving?”

Virgil stretches his wings open, the smallest amount of wind catching them and starting to lift his feet from the ground. “It’s the way things are.”

“Did you see this place as a home?”  
Virgil wants to yell a yes, he wants so badly to admit it, that he fell for this place. He wants to admit that these few seasons have been the best of his long life. Virgil instead turns his head away, refusing to make eye contact with Roman.

“Farewell Passion.” Virgil will deny that his voice cracks on the last word.

“Paranoia… come back to me if you can?”

Virgil doesn’t respond. He can’t, not without crying, not without admitting anything. 

…

It storms after.

It’s terrible and glorious all at once and Roman stands in the rain, staring desperately at the lightning and the clouds that are boiling with grief, waiting for a god to dance across the lightning.

Virgil does not come.

The rain falls.

And Roman weeps.

…

Deceit binds his wings shut the second Virgil arrives back to the palace in the sky.

The silk cord is woven of half truths and the lying god wraps countless hands around his godling, cooing softly as he brushes away Virgil’s tears.

“Little Stormcloud, did the fiery one break your glass heart?” He purrs almost as he pulls Paranoia closer.

Virgil lets himself sink into the lies and he nods into Deceit’s embrace.

And from the shadows, Remus watches the exchange.

…

Roman isn’t expecting a guest. Yet here his brother is, sitting at the table, and awkward Patton near and a disgruntled Logan glaring at the back of Remus’ head.

“Hello Ro Bro.”

Roman sits across from him. “Why are you here.”

“You need to steal the Lightning back.” Remus grins and places his hands on the table. “It’s clear to everyone but him that he’s no longer a Dark one.”

Roman leans forward. “How would you know of whom belongs where?”

“Virgil never belonged with us. He only stays because his heart is easily broken and his wings are bound. Besides, I thought that the shattering of his feathers the first time was a pretty obvious hint as to where he belongs.”

“The first time was an accident.”

“You really think that the  God of Fear would be so easily cut down by a lightning bolt? Brother dearest, Virgil  _ wanted _ to die.”

Roman’s heart stops and he takes a sharp breath in. “Remus, I cannot control his choices.”

Remus shrugs. “Your loss. I’ll be tossing him out next storm if you chose not to do anything.”

His brother snaps as Logan lunges for him, disappearing in a puff of foul smelling smoke.

“I hate him.” Logan mutters. Roman stands and looks at his companions.

“Do you think he’s right? Can a Dark one become Light?”  
Patton and Logan look at each other. Finally, Patton speaks. “I suppose it could happen. We lived in harmony once with all the other Gods once, before we fell to solely six.”

“So we can?”

“He would have to agree.”

…

Virgil pushed Deceit away. “Enough.”

“What is wrong?”

Virgil tries to reach for the cord that binds his wings, but it is tied in a way that makes it impossible for him to free himself. “Let me go.”

“Your time with the others has corrupted you.”

“No.” Virgil hissed as the other stalked closer. “Please, I’m done.”

Deceit reached forward and gripped his arms. “What happened to you Paranoia?” 

Paranoia’s eyes glazed over into darkness. “ **I̴̛̜̫̤͍͖̩͈̓̃̂̃͊̿̐̆̕͠͝͠͝ ̸̼̰̞̟̭̺̒̅̐̍̓̓͘g̷̨̪̮̭̱̺̝̫̲̠̮̳̞̗͐̒̌̀͌̆̃͋̊̔͗͘r̶̝̫͇̰̼̻̣͇̪̂̒̔͑e̴̪͖̫̙͇̟͇͛̂̍̈̉͗̾͋͋̄̊̂̎͂w̷͇͙̥̥͒̏͗̂͘͝ͅ ̵̛̲͈̤̳͍͔̗̳̔͆͠ͅȗ̴̯̭̝̫̻́p̵̳̓̄̏** ”

Deceit stumbled back and the godling turned his gaze down as he flung his wings open, sharp fulgurite feathers cutting through the bindings.

**“I̴̡͉̟͉̠̤͎̤̓̈́͆͜͜ ̸̡̩̼̮̟͙͔̮͎̗̈́̂͂̀͘L̷̛̼̥̝̤̮̜̫̺̺͚̏̽̀̑́͛̚͝ͅE̵̦̓̇͆̉̚͘Ą̷̡̼̞̖͍̜̹̦̯̝̋̇͗̕V̷̡̛̗̖̺͓̜̠͔̝̼̥̗̳̪̔͛̊̔̾̉̒͌̈́̔͋̐͠È̵̼̐̃̓̈́̌̃̕͘͘͝”**

And with that, Paranoia stormed past the God of Lies, lighting crackling across his wings and skin as he finally,  _ finally _ left.

…

Roman was about to go and storm the sky when the sound of something landing on the roof of the cottage that the Light ones lived in alerted him that something was up.

He ran out with his sword, only to see Virgil standing there, eyes completely black, skin and feathers cracking with lighting and anger.

If Roman thought that he’d truly felt fear before, he was wrong. The previous fear paled in comparison to a fully realized god full of rage.

Paranoia was terribly beautiful, looking like the god he was for the first time and with a single glance, Roman felt like ice was crawling through his veins as he dropped his sword.

“H̶̢͙̣̭̹̥̳̬̤̬͎̜̫͖͗͜ê̷̡̡̞͍̥̠̠̟̹̣̰̜̦̿̈́̎̊l̴͓̦̘͛̎̈́̓l̸̪̑̌͋̆̃ȏ̵̧̦̻̟̺͓̑̍͊̈̌͐͗̿.̶͚̰͓̗̬̟̥̱͔̉̇͐́͆̉̅̕̕” Paranoia jumped down to Roman’s height, wings folding shut and the storm around him soothing.

“Ro..” In almost an instant, Paranoia was gone and Virgil was back, violet eyes rolling back into his head as he collapsed forward, Roman instinctively catching him.

“Darling…” Roman gently scooped him into a bridal carry, Virgil relaxing against him in his unconscious state. He carried the God back inside as the rain began to fall, and from far away, Remus grins at the folly of Deceit.

… 

Roman was made of Fire and Passion, and he wielded a sword made of sharp stone and metal. All of it reminding him of those he swore to protect.

His home.

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a discord server! [Here it is!!!](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)
> 
> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
